


i never understood what was at stake

by grimmauld



Series: camp nano april 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M, Soulmates, and i will not accept criticism, no magic, of that fact, sirius and james are BROTHERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauld/pseuds/grimmauld
Summary: When a baby is born they’re born with a random colour eye, no correlation to their parents or family members at all. It’s just random. The colour is never natural, generally they could be anything from dark grey to neon yellow, but they didn’t stay that way. As soon as the baby hits fifteen and finds their soulmate the eye colour they were born with fades away and their true eye colour, the natural, boring colour they’re supposed to be. Most people were excited about having a natural colour eye. Not Remus.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: camp nano april 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688479
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	i never understood what was at stake

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a quick little drabble bc i'm late to starting camp nano oops.
> 
> title from georgia by vance joy
> 
> tumblr: gaylupin.tumblr.com

For the longest time all Remus had known was that his purple eyes were not truly his. All the compliments he got on his pretty lavender eyes wouldn’t last because as soon as he found his ‘one’ they would be gone. See, since the beginning of everything there’s been this thing. This way to know that the person you love is truly meant to be yours. When a baby is born they’re born with a random colour eye, no correlation to their parents or family members at all. It’s just random. The colour is never natural, generally they could be anything from dark grey to neon yellow, but they didn’t stay that way. As soon as the baby hits fifteen and finds their soulmate the eye colour they were born with fades away and their true eye colour, the natural, boring colour they’re supposed to be. Most people were excited about having a natural colour eye. Not Remus. Purple was his favourite colour, and he didn’t want to lose his fun, interesting eyes.

Remus’ parents both had brown eyes, they found each other at age seventeen and his mum’s pink and dad’s gold both faded to a deep, chocolate brown shade. He knew that his would eventually become brown too. Which, yeah they could be pretty but when given the choice between brown and lavender why would he choose that? He was only 16, though, maybe his views would change as he got older.

-

His views didn't change. He's eighteen now, and his eyes are still lavender. He doesn't want his fucking soulmate. Why did the universe get to decide, anyway? Why didn't the universe decide to step in when his car got smashed into head on and he was left with scars covering his face and body. Why didn't the universe intervene then? No. Because the universe doesn't give a shit, and neither does Remus.

There's a yell from across the street.

A girl with flaming orange hair and a determined glint in her eye is tearing into the man in front of her. Remus can't help but watch. He tells himself it's because he wants to make sure it doesn't get physical or dangerous, but morbid curiosity is probably more accurate.

"Bloody hell, James! I don't give a fuck that we're soulmates! You need to grow the fuck up, and then come talk to me."

"Lily- Wait, just-"

She ignores him and spins on her heel, storming into the apartment building they were standing in front of.

"I'm sorry," Remus hears James say to himself.

He's not sure what compelled him, but before he can stop himself he's crossing the street. 

"You alright, mate?" Remus says when he gets up to James, "sounded kinda brutal."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I guess the street's not the greatest place to have an argument but that's Lily for you. Never does things in half measures, that woman.

Remus can see the love that James has for her instantly.

"Hey, have I seen you around before? Were you at the Leavers party Longbottom threw last month?" 

"Yeah I was, we went to different schools but my best friend is his girlfriend so, I went too. I'm Remus, by the way, and you're James, yeah?"

"Yeah, how did you- Lily."

"Lily."

He laughs. "Guess I really do have to grow up, huh? I'm eighteen, my brother and I were supposed to go absolutely fucking wild this year, but she makes me want to grow up. Is that, you know, bad?"

"Nah, I mean, clearly I've never met my soulmate and I'm not sure how much I believe in them but if you love her, man, then go be with her."

James smiles. "You're pretty wise, Remus, but you don't look much older than me."

"Eighteen, too. Let me buy you a drink, it sounds like you could use one."

"I was just going to meet with my brother at the pub down the road, how about you join us?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

The walk's short. They hit the pub in less than ten minutes, idly chatting the whole way. As soon as they pushed open the door they heard someone call for James to come over.

"Ah, that's my brother, Sirius. He's adopted, just a heads up."

Remus shrugs casually and follows James over. The first thing he notices as they got closer was Sirius' neon orange eyes. No soulmate.

"Sirius, this is Remus, he was at Longbottom's party but we just properly met in the street. Lily's real pissed at me."

Sirius laughs. "Nice to meet you- oh."

Remus watched as Sirius' eyes faded to a light grey. Steel. 

"Fuck."

"Holy shit! I did that! I found my best friend his fucking soulmate, holy fuck!" James says loudly.

"I think James is freaking out more than I am," Sirius says with a light smile.

"I never wanted to meet my soulmate," Remus says quietly. Sirius' face drops. 

"But I'm glad I did now." Remus finished.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are appreciated


End file.
